


Wings of Freedom

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [34]
Category: Supernatural, The Borrowers
Genre: Butterfly, Gen, Sam/Bree, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: The last prompt from tumblr! And a fitting way to end tonight's posts.A bit of cutes for any Sam/Bree shippers out there    :love:Make sure to stay off tumblr until tomorrow if you're doing the boycott, and check out our new blog at https://bamultiverse.com/For anyone interested, you can comment and send messages through that site 100% anonymously, we'd love to hear from you! A blog header will be up soon, it's being worked on by one of our favorite commission artists.





	Wings of Freedom

Bree gasped as she saw a large, blue-winged butterfly swoop down from the edge of the roof she was sitting under next to Sam. Its beautiful, iridescent wings caught the last beams of sunlight, shimmering a radiant color she hadn't seen before.  
  
Sam laughed, holding out his good arm. The butterfly was not bothered by the two small people standing there, and alighted on his arm, antennae brushing against his hair and tickling at his face. Sam turned towards Bree. "Have you seen one before?" he asked, his eyes glowing.  
  
She nodded, her eyes wide. "But only from the window in Beth's room," she confided in Sam.  
  
"Here," he said, clasping her hand. The butterfly curiously walked over his jacket, its delicate feet picking at the fabric. "But don't touch the wings," he warned, looking at the scales. "They're very delicate, and you could rub the scales off."  
  
Her mouth was open in awe as the delicate creature made its way up to her shoulder, brushing at her golden blonde locks as it examined her. The beautiful wings opened and closed slowly a few times, and then the delicate feet pushed off.  
  
She and Sam watched the butterfly flap a few times, quickly circling around them before veering back into the sky, resuming its search for flowers. The two small people under the overhang were calm and the girl was colorful, but they had no sustenance to offer, and so the butterfly's journey was not over.

**Author's Note:**

> The last prompt from tumblr! And a fitting way to end tonight's posts.
> 
> A bit of cutes for any Sam/Bree shippers out there :love:
> 
> Make sure to stay off tumblr until tomorrow if you're doing the boycott, and check out our new blog at https://bamultiverse.com/
> 
> For anyone interested, you can comment and send messages through that site 100% anonymously, we'd love to hear from you! A blog header will be up soon, it's being worked on by one of our favorite commission artists.


End file.
